E se fosse diferente?
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Como seria se Kaname e Juuri não tivessem morrido? e se Zero e Ichiru fossem servos da Shizuka? E se Rido fosse só uma triste lembrança do passado? Então talvez a linda noite de sonhos se torne realidade. - reescrevendo -. Cap 3 pronto!
1. Caress

_**Caros leitores, quero pedir mil perdões por ter parado essa fic, sei que desculpas não mudam nada mas não faz mau algumas explicações. Tantas coisas aconteceram comigo: Eu me mudei, queimei meu computador ( não literalmente**__**! ) e terminei com meu namorado. Entrei em um estado de bloqueio mental e só consegui sair graças as minhas amigas maravilhosas do FFnet e as leitoras que me escreveram dizendo gostar muito da minha fic.**_

_**Em respeito a todas essas pessoas, tomei vergonha na cara e decidi reescrever essa fic, a idéia base estava boa mas... Não estava exatamente ' boa '. Espero que continuem mandando reviews e tenham paciência comigo ( especialmente você Sika-chan! Beta maravilhosa da minha vida! ).**_

_**Boa leitura, amo vocês!**_

_

* * *

_

_Em uma realidade paralela, __conto uma versão diferente de Vampire Knight.O que teria acontecido se Juuri e Haruka não tivessem morrido? E se Rido fosse morto pelo Haruka? O que aconteceria com Ichirou e Zero? E o que seria do Diretor Cross Kaien? Muitas coisas seriam bem diferentes.O clã Kuran teria 4 membros, Yuuki e Kaname cresceriam como irmãos - e amantes - além de terem a chance de viver uma vida melhor sem o peso do clã em suas costas e... Bom, muitas coisas seriam diferentes com certeza! Que tal regressar no tempo e pensar num passado diferente? O que mais mudaria? Só o tempo pode dizer..._

** .**

Vampire Knight - And if it were different?

– _capítulo 1 –_

_ Caress_

** .**

Yuuki olhou impaciente para seus pais que tentavam distraí-la a todo custo, se fosse qualquer outro dia ficaria feliz em ouvir as várias histórias sobre a infância deles, mas não hoje. Ela simplesmente não conseguir assimilar o que eles diziam, sabia que suas bocas se moviam, entretanto, só conseguia escutar um nome saindo dos lábios deles: Kaname.

Suspirou profundamente antes de virar-se para sua mãe com os olhos chorosos, sentia tanto a falta dele que doía em seu peito. Ela não _conseguia_ ficar afastada dele por muito tempo.

- Okaa-sama? – chamou-a baixinho enquanto balançava as pequenas perninhas no sofá. Esperou sua mãe acenar levemente com a cabeça para continuar. – Kaname Onii-sama vai demorar muito? – perguntou temorosa.

- Não, Yuuki-chan. Logo ele estará de volta. – respondeu suavemente acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos da filha e sorrindo calorosamente. – Você sente falta dele, não é?

- Sim, porque Yuuki ama o Onii-sama! – exclamou dando um reluzente sorriso para seus pais, as pequenas presas cintilando contra a luz do lustre.

Haruka e Juuri trocaram olhares divertidos, com certeza Kaname havia escutado a exclamação inocente de sua irmã. Eles podiam ouvir seus coração batendo num ritmo rápido mesmo que ele se forçasse a ficar calmo. Não demorou mais que um ou dois segundos para ouvirem a porta ser aberta com cuidado e por ela aparecer gloriosamente Kuran Kaname coberto de neve branca.

- Tadaima, Yuuki. – disse suavemente abrindo os braços para receber sua pequena preciosa que não tardou a se jogar em seus braços absorta em sua própria felicidade. Ele tinha voltado pra ela.

- Okaerinasai, Kaname Onii-sama! – respondeu após recuperar o fôlego ganhando um suave beijo na testa dele. – Venha, você deve estar cansado e está frio... – murmurou parando um momento para tocar as mãos dele com as suas, a diferença de temperatura era enorme.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou gelado porque está nevando lá fora. Está vendo essa coisa branca na minha roupa? – apontou para seu casaco onde um pouco de neve não tinha derretido. Yuuki tocou com cuidado aquela 'coisa' estranha e molhada, só sabia o que era através de livros, sua mãe sempre a amostrava fotos dizendo que seu nome significava aquilo.

Céus, será que sua mãe estava com raiva quando lhe de esse nome e ele serviu como uma espécie de punição? Não conseguia entender como sua mãe, seu pai e até seu irmão podiam dizer que essa água congelada era bonita. Eles só podiam estar brincando.

- Vamos sentar, ai você conversa com o Otoo-sama e a Okaa-sama enquanto lê um livro comigo. – ele sorriu permitindo que ela lhe puxasse até o grande sofá daquela sala sem janelas ao lado de seus pais. Trocaram um sorriso compreensível, eles sabiam a adoração que existia entre Kaname e Yuuki. Era como se eles perdessem o foco de tudo quando estavam juntos.

Como esperado, Yuuki pegou seu livro favorito cheio de imagens, desde uma linda cerejeira com suas flores rosadas até o belo pôr-do-sol numa praia. Kanam contou para seus pais tudo sobre a visita que fizera aos Ichijou e como o patriarca Ichiou era estranho, Juuri não conseguir prender a risada.

Mesmo tendo nascido no clã Ichijou, Kaname tinha muito... respeito pelo mais novo: Ichijou Takuma. Ele era completamente diferente das víboras a qual ele era obrigado a chamar de família. Pobre Takuma. Saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu Yuuki puxar suavemente a manga de seu casaco. Olho para baixo encontrando um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes.

- É lindo, não é, Onii-sama? – perguntou apontando para uma foto de um amanhecer no alto de uma montanha. Seus pequenos dedos traçaram todos os contornos da imagem com um pequeno sorriso. – As vezes eu me pergunto se poderei ver algo assim de verdade... Se vou conseguir sentir a quentura do sol, a sensação do vento batendo no rosto e a grama macia sob meus pés...

Ela foi impedida de falar porque no instante seguinte os braços fortes de seu irmão se fecharam em torno dela, as emoções dele eram tão intensas que ela sentiu o sangue correr para suas bochechas. Kaname separou-se dela acariciando seu rosto com carinho antes de voltar-se para seu pai.

- Por quanto tempo ela vai ter que continuar nessa sala sem janelas? Quanto tempo vão mantê-la presa aqui em baixo? Porque não a deixam pelo menos dar uma volta _comigo_ pelo jardim? Ela vai estar mais segura que em qualquer outro lugar. Nada pode tocá-la enquanto eu estiver por perto. – respirou profundamente depois de despejar tudo o que o incomodava sobre Yuuki.

- Kaname. – a voz de seu pai era baixa e tensa. – Você sabe muito bem que não é nosso desejo mantê-la aqui, mas não podemos arriscar a segurança. – ele enlaçou sua mão com a da esposa. – Não acha que nós também não gostaríamos de poder levá-la para conhecer todos os lugares bonitos que já mencionamos para ela ou lhe amostramos através de fotos?

- Entenda querido, o nosso sangue é muito cobiçado. Uma puro-sangue tão jovem e indefesa como Yuuki é um alvo fácil para eles... Consegue ver como ela é frágil e quebradiça ainda? – Juuri falou suavemente, a verdade imposta através daquelas palavras tão carinhosas fez Kaname abaixar a cabeça derrotado.

- Yuuki está bem. – levntou a cabeça olhando para Yuuki que sorria amorosamente para ele tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Por isso, não faça essa cara de preocupação, Onii-sama.

Sorriu suavemente para ela, emocionado com a capacidade que ela tinha de desarmá-lo completamente com simples palavras ditas de forma tão inocente.

- Yuuki. – ele chamou-a e a viu corar quando olhou bem fundo em seus olhos antes de puxá-la para o seu colo abraçando-a novamente. – Eu prometo que vou tirar você daqui, prometo que quando esse dia chegar, nada assustador vai se aproximar de você. Eu vou transeormar esse mundo podre em um lindo mundo para a minha preciosa Yuuki-chan.

- Eu acredito em você, Kaname. – murmurou fechando os olhos e desabando no ombro dele. Finalmente, depois de dias intermináveis ela iria conseguir dormir de forma relaxada sabendo que acordaria e ele estaria ali.

– **V** – **K** –

A princesa de puro-sangue abriu os olhos devagar, o quarto estava totalmente escuro e ela demorou um pouco para assimilar aonde estava e quando descobriu, quase caiu para trás. Estava no quanto do Kaname, na cama do Kaname, vestindo o casaco do Kaname e... Caramba! Deitada ao lado do Kaname que lia um livro tranquilamente ao seu lado.

- Olá, Yuuki. Por acaso não tem dormido direito? Você desmaiou completamente no meu colo. – ele a olhou sério, mas logo suavizou sua expressão ao ver os olhos de Yuuki marejando. – Você tem que se cuidas, meu amor. Não quero ver você doente por minha causa.

- É que eu... Não consigo dormir quando você não está por perto. – admitiu envergonhada sentando-se na cama. – É como se eu dependesse de você mais do que tudo, mas do que água, ar ou até mesmo energia. – seu rosto estava quase pegando fogo.

- Hum... Então minha irmãzinha está querendo dizer que me ama? – ele sorriu travesso colocando seu livro em cima da mesa no canto da parede e se deitando novamente ao lado dela.

- Basicamente sim... – disse num quase sussurro. – E você sabe disso! Aposto que escutou eu dizendo antes de entrar na sala. – resmungou fazendo um beicinho infantil.

- Escutei sim. – falou risonho colocando uma mecha teimosa do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Mas eu gosto de te ouvir falando isso. Quer que eu fale primeiro? – sugeriu e ela acentiu levemente. Ele ergueu-se um pouco até alcançar a orelha dela respirando um pouco antes de sussurrar como se compartilhando um segredo. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você, Kaname. – sussurrou de volta aninhando-se contra ele e sentindo seus olhos voltarem a pesar, dessa vez seu corpo pedia por um pouco de energia. Corou.

- Você deve estar fraca, pegue um pouco da minha energia, Yuuki. – disse fingindo não perceber que era esse assunto que a fazia corar.

Devagar ela se sentou na cama, ele a imitou inclinando-se um pouco e esperando os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço. Hesitante, ela selou seus lábios com os dele sentindo como se a energia dele agora fluísse por cada poro de seu corpo. Apertou-se um pouco mais, incapaz de se separar. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura movendo a cabeça para encaixar seus lábios novamente, cada vez mais _forte_.

Ele se afastou um pouco atordoado.

- Me perdoe... Acho que eu exagerei um pouco. Você está bem? – ele olhou para ela curioso levando alguns segundo para entender do que ela falava. Naquele momento, pra ele, tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem... Só que ela achou que ele tinha se separado dela por ela ter drenado energia demais.

Riu consigo mesmo.

As vezes ele esquecia que a sua amada noiva tinha apenas cinco anos de idade.

- Estou bem, de verdade. – ele pensou por alguns instantes se continuava com aquele assunto ou mudava. – Yuuki... ? – ela olhou para ele curiosa. – Você quer aprender a fazer uma coisa que noivos fazem?

Os olhos dela se iluminaram e ele se sentiu perverso por ensinar aquilo à uma criança de apenas alguns anos de vida... De qualquer forma era a ordem natural das coisas, cedo ou tarde ele teria que ensiná-la a fazer _aquilo_. Porque não agora mesmo, já que era parte do assunto?

- Quero sim, Onii-sama! O que noivos fazem? – perguntou de forma entusiasmada sentando-se novamente na cama e olhando para Kaname enquanto ele fazia o mesmo dando uma pequena risada.

- Fique bem paradinha. – murmurou aproximando seu rosto do dela com cuidado, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para seus lábios ficarem numa posição confortável para toca os dela. Yuuki enrugou as sobrancelhas e bufou jogando-se na cama.

Kaname continuou congelado no lugar enquanto ela o encarava irritada, o que ele tinha feito de errado?

- Ah, Kaname! Que golpe baixo, se você quer que eu pegue um pouco mais de energia porque está preocupado com a minha saúde, não precisa contar uma mentira de forma tão deslavada. Achou mesmo que eu não ia perceber que era pra conseguir energia?

Ele piscou sem entender, a ficha começou a cair lentamente e logo ele estava gargalhando tanto que ficou até um pouco sem fôlego. Esfregou os olhos com a mão colocando a outra na barriga dolorida e encarou os olhos desconfiados dela com um divertimento inumano.

- Não é pra conseguir energia, embora seja parecido. Se chama beijo, Yuuki-chan. Nunca viu o Otoo-sama e a Okaa-sama se beijando? – perguntou curioso.

- Já, mas é que... Eu não achei que... Quer dizer eu não... Eu achei que... – murmurou de forma confusa abaixando os olhos. – Eu não pensei que você iria fazer isso. Pensei que só ia acontecer quando nos casarmos.

- Bom, quando formos mais velhos eu vou te ensinar outra coisa muito importante para podermos dar netinhos para os nossos pais. – ela o encarou surpresa mas logo sorriu afirmando. – Enquanto isso, posso te ensinar o que é um beijo?

- Sim. – disse envergonhada ficando na mesma posição de antes e esperando ele aproximar seu rosto do dela. – O que eu devo fazer?

- Faça tudo o que eu fizer. – sussurrou antes de selar seus lábios mais uma vez com os dela. Dessa vez ele não parou no selinho, como Yuuki estava acostumada, ele continuou movendo os lábios até ela seprar os dela e então ela sentiu algo quente e macio tocar seu lábio inferior. Seus olhos se arregalaram: Era a língua dele.

Assim que entrou na pequena boca da sua irmã, Kaname explorou-a avidamente procurando pela dela, não demorou muito para achar. Começou a tocá-la suavemente ensinando Yuuki o que era pra fazer e logo suas línguas estavam se tocando, movendo-se de um lado para o outro na boca dela.

Kaname separou seus lábios para poderem respirar, sua mão voou para a nuca dela, puxando-a mais para perto e colocando-a no seu colo enquanto Yuuki enlaçava seu pescoço, apertando-se contra ele. Seus lábios desceram dos lábios dela e traçaram beijos até seu fino pescoço, dando pequenas mordidinhas que fizeram apenas pequenos fios de sangue escorrerem, ele lambeu com vontade.

As pequenas mãos dela tamparam sua boca quando ele escutou algo como um gemido vindo dela mesma. Kaname olhou para ela com um olhar divertido e voltou a beijar a parte sensível, recebendo mais e mais pequenos gemidos musicais vindo dela.

Beijaram-se por alguns minutos e depois ele a deitou na cama, deitando-se abraçado com ela e juntando suas testas. Os pequenos lábios de Yuuki estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, mas curvados um sorriso reluzente.

- É melhor que conseguir energia. – comentou ela antes de um bocejo coçando os olhos. – Nós podemos fazer isso sempre? – perguntou envergonhada, ainda se lembrava dos gemidos que tinha dado só de senti-lo tocar seu pescoço.

- Sempre que você quiser, é só pedir, meu amor. – garantiu ele escorrendo os dedos pelos longos cabelos castanhos dela e fechando os olhos. – Eu sempre vou fazer o que você desejar.

- Então... Nunca se afaste de mim, fique sempre perto o bastante para eu poder te tocar e então... Tudo vai ficar bem... – sussurrou voltando a cair num sono profundo.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele enquanto murmurava um ' eu vou ficar, amor. ' e se entregava ao mundo de sonhos mais uma vez. Era tudo tão fácil e natural quando estava perto dela...

* * *

_Hey, e ai o que acharam? Sinceramente eu achei milhões de vezes melhor que a primeira versão mesmo ainda não estando no tom exato. Prometo que vou continuar lendo fics e aprendendo novos modos de escrever, pelo menos eu perdi a mania de abreviar tudo__!_

_Na primeira vez que eu escrevi, coloquei a parte em que o Rido morre, mas achei que ia ficar muito comprido ou muito cortado, então esse é apenas... Uma amostra de como era a vida da Yuuki antes do Rido ser morto na fic, como ela ficava presa na sala sem janelas e tudo mais._

_Uma curiosidade sobre o capítulo. Ele se chama Caress, que significa:_

_- carinho_

_- afago_

_-carícia_

_-mimo_

_-beijo_

_Então, eu tentei expressar todos esses sentidos no texto, espero ter conseguido._

_Mais uma coisa, eu estou reescrevendo essa fic e traduzindo uma, também KanamexYuuki chamada Immoral Love da autora __**JessicaGoble**__. Quem quiser dar uma lida nela, é super boa, já li todos os capítulos postados em inglês. Vale super a pena ler e quem quiser mandar reviews, eu agradeço._

_Espero conseguir me redimir com todos que leram essa fic, eu juro que dessa vez não vou parar de postá-la nem que eu tenha que acampar na frente da lan hause. Só um detalhe: Vou ter que apagar os capítulos ' nos bastidores de Vampire Knight ', essa fic vai ser mais para o lado romântico que para a comédia e aquelas partes vão ficar meio sem sentido._

_Se quiserem que eu poste como um capítulo especial, é só pedir. Eu dou um jeito de encaixar ;D_

_Não esqueçam as reviews! Elas salvaram minha cabeça do bloqueio!_

_Beijinhos, Yuuki-chan._


	2. Uncle

_**Antes de postar o próximo capítulo quero agradecer à todos que me mandaram reviews! Sei que é um saco ficar esperando novas atualizações, mas espero que tenham paciência comigo. Juro que estou fazendo o máximo para ser rápida e completa, só que o Notebook que eu estou usando é do meu irmão... A gente quase se bate pra usar.**_

_**Novo capítulo fresquinho. N**__**/A: hoje finalmente tio Rido-gostoso-sexy-tudo-de-bom morre! Hehehe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

Vampire Knight - And if it were different?

- _Capítulo 2_ –

_Uncle_

**.**

Yuuki abriu os olhos fitando o teto - praticamente invisível aos olhos humanos – com seus sensíveis olhos de vampiro. As pesadas cortinas cobriam o sol que devia estar brilhando gloriosamente do lado de fora, permitiu-se dar um suspiro, queria poder saber como é o mundo do lado de fora mais do que tudo... Um olhar para o lado a fez discordar de si mesma, Kaname era tudo o que ela mais iria querer eternamente.

Sua expressão endureceu quando o motivo de seus pesadelos encheu sua mente, ela jamais conseguiria se esquecer daqueles olhos: um vermelho e outro azul brilhando de expectativa como uma criança que fez ou iria fazer uma travessura.

O seu corpo estremeceu antes que ela pudesse controlar e no instante seguinte sentiu um aperto de ferro em sua cintura, seu corpo se encheu de deleite ao fitar os olhos castanho-avermelhados de seu irmão mais velho. Virou seu corpo de frente para ele lentamente acariciando seu rosto macio perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Qual é o problema, Yuuki? – saiu de seus devaneios e encontrou os olhos quentes e preocupados dele. – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu tive um pesadelo... – murmurou se aconchegando no peito dele, mesmo sabendo que tinha um lindo sol lá fora, o inverno ainda dava os sinais de sua presença deixando o quarto gelado. – Não sei porque sempre sonho com uma pessoa assustadora, parece um homem... Ele me encara como se estivesse com fome e seus olhos brilham de forma cruel, um olho é vermelho e o outro é azul. – franziu o cenho tentando se recordar se já conhecia aquela pessoa.

Sentiu o corpo de Kaname se enrijecer um pouco, já ia lhe perguntar qual é o problema quando sentiu o corpo dele a abraçar mais forte deixando-o quase em cima dela. Ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo e corou furiosamente ao se ver _muito_ próxima dos lábios dele. Deus, ela queria prová-los novamente.

- Nunca vou deixar que _ele_ chegue perto de você. – murmurou cada palavra tão lentamente que Yuuki quase colocou a língua pra fora para sentir o gosto.

- Onii-sama eu... Eu... Você pode... – balbuciou corada, como poderia perguntar isso pra ele? Quer dizer, ele disse que quando ela quisesse era só pedir mas... Na hora ela não imaginou-se pedindo isso pra ele.

- Eu me perguntou quando você vai começar a se acostumar com isso. – ele balançou a cabeça dando um sorriso divertido. – Não é errado ou imoral, meu amor. É só uma demonstração de carinho entre pessoas que se amam. – acariciou a nuca dela suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. – Se ficar envergonhada de pedir, é só me beijar.

Yuuki sorriu envergonhada apoiando-se nos cotovelos e fechando os olhos para tocar os lábios avermelhados dele com os seus. A mão dele que acariciava seu pescoço puxou-a mais para perto e no instante seguinte a língua dele acariciava o lábio inferior dela explorando sua pequena boca, esfregando-se nos pequenos caninos.

Com o rosto corado ela deixou seu corpo cair no colchão macio correndo os dedos pelos macios e lisos fios castanhos dele. Se separaram ofegantes, Yuuki tinha os lábios inchados e Kaname lutava internamente com a vontade de afundar seus caninos no fino pescoço de sua irmã.

Deus sabe como ele sabia o que poderia acontecer se ele não parasse por ali mesmo. De qualquer forma perguntaria para seus pais quando... Poderia 'ensinar' Yuuki coisas bem mais... Legais que um simples beijo. Balançou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – murmurou com a voz rouca recebendo um pequeno aceno dela que abraçou-o pelo pescoço dando-lhe um pequeno selinho e acariciando o lábio inferior dele com sua língua. – Você brinca com meu autocontrole. – gemeu derrotado enquanto Yuuki ria aconchegando-se nele.

x**V**x**K**x

As notas suaves do piano ecoavam pelo cômodo sem janelas onde Yuuki ficava quase 24 horas por dia, exceto quando dormia com Kaname no quarto dele. Juuri escorava-se no peito de Haruka com os olhos fechados e Kaname sorria para sua irmãzinha orgulhoso, ela havia aprendido a tocar maravilhosamente bem.

Suas pequenas mãos deslizavam enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados, era a primeira vez que ela tocava para seus pais desde que Kaname havia ensinado-a a tocar. Ela estava envergonhada. A música que ela tocava era especial para ela, uma música que ela havia composto para Kaname, nela a pequena expressava todo o amor que sentia pelo irmão. Era um sentimento quase palpável de tão intenso.

- Maravilhoso, Yuuki-chan. – assim que a música acabou, ela foi envolvida pelos finos porém fortes braços de sua mãe. – Vamos comprar outro piano para ouvi-la tocar junto com Kaname-kun. – os cheirosos cabelos ruivos de Juuri acariciavam o rosto de Yuuki fazendo seu sorriso aumentar.

- Com certeza será memorável. – Haruka concordou piscando para a filha. – Estou impressionado, Yuuki-chan. Demorei um ano para poder tocar uma música sem me perder e você, com apenas alguns dias, toca sem nada. – ela corou com o elogio do pai, será que ele tinha idéia de como era bonito? Claro que tinha! Não que ela estivesse interessada amorosamente por ele, mas era impossível negar sua beleza, tal como era impossível negar a de Kaname.

Assim que Juuri soltou-a, Yuuki correu até seu irmão que a esperava de braços abertos, pulando em seu colo quente e aconchegante.

- Eu estava pensando enquanto eu tocava... – ela murmurou depois que todos se sentaram nos sofás, ela se lembrou de todos os momentos que teve com Kaname e por algum acaso ela começou a se perguntar uma coisa. – Como é o Takuma-kun, Onii-sama? Você sempre fala dele com tanto carinho... Gostaria de conhecê-lo. – a pergunta com certeza o pegou de surpresa.

- Bom... – ele disse pensativo tocando os lábios na testa dela distraído. – Ele é loiro, tem olhos verdes... É meu melhor amigo, você sabe e gosta muito de mangás.

- Mangás? – ela riu escorando-se no peito dele. – Acho que nunca conseguiria imaginar um vampiro Otaku. – admitiu.

- Pois acredite. – Kaname suspirou escovando os longos cabelos castanhos dela com o dedo. – Vocês se dariam bem, ele é como você... Um vampiro com um caloroso sorriso gentil. Ninguém jamais saberia como é poderoso até o atiçar.

Um arrepio cruzou o corpo de Yuuki, os olhos de cores diferentes apareceram em sua mente e ao ver o olhar que seus pais e seu irmão trocavam, ela sabia que algo estava errado. Eles estavam rígidos demais.

- Kaname... Por favor cuide da Yuuki. Voltaremos logo. – Haruka falou para o filho mais velho enquanto se levantava com Juuri. Yuuki agarrou a camisa dele com força, olhando para os olhos quentes do pai de forma chorosa.

- Não vá... O que está lá fora é o que me visita nos sonhos, não é? É com o que está lá na neve que eu tenho pesadelos. – sua voz não passava de um sussurro doloroso. – Aquela pessoa com um olho vermelho e outro azul. – seu corpo estremeceu.

- Meu amor, eu te amo de todo o coração. – ele a abraçou, permitindo que ela chorasse em seu ombro. – Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo, entendeu? Nunca se esqueça que eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Também te amo, Otoo-sama. – sussurrou enquanto ele se afastava e sua mãe a abraçava apertado. – Não me abandona, Okaa-sama.

- Vou estar sempre com você, Yuuki-chan. – Juuri deu um beijo no rosto dela. – Seja uma boa menina e se comporte, ouviu?

E então eles saíram de seu campo de visão.

x**V**x**K**x

Do lado de fora, na nevasca, Kuran Rido – membro exilado do clã mais poderoso de puro-sangues da história -, olhava a mansão dos Kurans com um brilho de expectativa nos olhos e os lábios curvados num sorriso cruel.

- Então é mesmo verdade, Onii-sama. – o tom frio de Haruka era totalmente diferente do amável que ele usava com Yuuki. – Achei que estivesse sob os cuidados do conselho, bem longe de nós.

- Estou emocionado com a recepção curiosa. Mas tenho que dizer que estou decepcionado. – Rido fez uma expressão falsamente indignada. – Como puderam esconder minha linda sobrinha de mim?

- Seu maldito! – Juuri vociferou dando um passo para frente. – Você não vai tomar outro filho meu! Não vou deixar que toque na Yuuki!

- Yuuki? – o rosto dele estava brilhante de satisfação. – Lindo nome, mau posso esperar para devorá-la inteira. – gemeu fechando os olhos como se pudesse sentir o gosto dela em seus lábios.

Um rosnado horripilante escapou de Juuri e Haruka, ele deu um passo para frente olhando de forma significtiva para a esposa que assentiu voltando para a mansão.

x**V**x**K**x

- Okaa-sama! – Yuuki abraçou a mãe aliviada. – Cadê o Otoo-sama? Ele está com aquela coisa assustadora? – encarou Juuri sem entender quando ela soltou seus pequenos braços de sua cintura.

- Kaname... – a ruiva se aproximou par beijar o rosto do filho mais velho com carinho. – Você sempre foi um ótimo filho, deixo a Yuuki sob seus cuidados. – ele arfou com a frase dela.

- Okaa-sama, onde vamos? Porque o Onii-sama não está vindo com a gente? – a pequena lutou desesperada contra sua mãe que a arrastava para uma porta. Esticou o braço na direção de Kaname chamando por ele em desespero. Porque ele não se virava? – Onii-sama! Kaname Onii-sama!

Ele não se virou e a porta fechou num baque seco.

- Desculpe, meu amor. – ela não pode ouvir o murmurou dele enquanto seguia para fora da sala. Ele se permitiu suspirar pesadamente, detestava ter que ignorar um chamado de sua irmã por causa _daquela_ pessoa.

Juuri colocou Yuuki prensada contra a parede e começou a fazer uma espécie de ritual, a pequena não sabia se desconhecia ou estava tão nervosa que não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para reconhecer.

- Quando eu terminar este ritual, todos os seus sentidos vampirescos estarão adormecidos. – os olhos dela se arregalaram em pavor enquanto negava veemente com a cabeça. – Da próxima vez que você abrir os olhos será apenas uma humana.

- Não! – Yuuki gritou tão alto que Juuri se assustou. – Eu não quero ser humana! Não quero esquecer... Não importa se eu vou ter pesadelos eternamente desde que o Onii-sama, você e o Otoo-sama estejam comigo... – ela ergueu seus olhos marejados agarrando o branco vestido de sua mãe. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha... Eu... Eu sei que vocês ainda tem que ficar me protegendo mais eu prometo que se você ficar comigo... Eu vou ser boazinha... Eu vou aprender a me proteger... Ai eu não vou ter que ficar aqui... A gente vai poder ser uma família de verdade...

A ruiva apertou-a em seus braços, uma fina e solitária lágrima escorreu pelo rosto aristocrata. E, então, Yuuki pegou a mão de sua mãe correndo para fora da mansão. Era hora de enfrentar seu pesadelo.

x**V**x**K**x

Uma nuvem de poeira se misturou com a neve assim que o braço de Haruka destruiu mais um dos servos de Rido. Ele bateu as mãos no casaco coberto de areia, ou algo parecido, que havia se fixado graças a umidade causada pela neve.

- Porque simplesmente não me entrega a criança? Sabe que isso é perda de tempo, eu _vou_ encontrá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde e cravar meus dentes nela. – ele gemeu deliciado. – Tudo porque você e a Juuri resolveram brincar de casinha junto com o Kaname e se tornaram quase _humanos_. – disse a ultima palavra com desprezo. – Consegue ver? – apontou para a pequena cicatriz em seu estômago onde a poucos instantes se encontrava um buraco. – Mesmo para proteger sua preciosa filha você não consegue me matar.

- Então eu terei o cuidado de acertar sua cabeça da próxima vez. – Haruka disse pegando um dos servos de seu irmão e transformando-o num monstro de dentes enormes. – Vá e mate seu mestre!

A criatura grudou na cabeça de Rido que não parou de sorrir por um instante, nem parecia sentir os grossos dentes daquela coisa em sua cabeça, furando seu cérebro. Num único movimento, Rido destruiu o monstro que mordia sua cabeça e lançou uma espada de caçadores na direção do irmão mais novo. Ah, o sabor da expectativa.

- Haruka! – o grito de Kaname acordou o pai do que quer que ele estivesse pensando naquele momento e no último instante ele desviou, a espada cravada bem ao seu lado. – Seu maldito, cometi um imenso erro de cálculo por deixar você vivo. – disse com desprezo pegando a espada de caçadores. – Eu gostaria de fazer isso bem lentamente mas, pela Yuuki, vou matá-lo bem rápido.

- Mesmo? – Rido deu uma risada. – Como ousa falar assim com seu tio, Kaname? Será que brincar de casinha com a Yuuki-chan subiu à sua cabeça? – o sorriso de arrogante aumentou ao ouvir o rosnado do outro.

- Não repita o nome dela com sua boca imunda. – ele avançou lentamente ficando de frente para o tio. – Haruka já perfurou sua cabeça, eu só preciso cravar essa espada ali para você não mais ser capaz de se curar.

- Ele avançou rapidamente em direção ao tio desviando dos servos que se atiravam em sua frente, deixando-os por conta de seu pai. Quando a espada estava quase cravada no machucado, os braços de Kaname pararam de se mexer como se cordas o segurassem.

- A vida é realmente muito interessante, não? – Rido sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do sobrinho. – Você nunca vai poder me matar, Kaname. Porque eu sou o mestre que te despertou do seu sono e permitiu que você pudesse brincar um pouco com a filha dos meus queridos irmãos.

- Então eu posso despedaçar seu corpo e quando você se recuperar, eu já vou ter arrumado um jeito de matar você definitivamente. – sua mão se levantou com a palma na direção do tio mas quando ele ia lançar seu poder nele, o grito de Yuuki o congelou, pior e mais forte do que as cordas que o prendiam ao Rido.

- Yuuki. – os olhos de Rido brilhavam como uma criança travessa e um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz se desenhou em seu rosto ao ver Yuuki estancar no lugar onde estava e encará-lo com medo e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. – Você é igualzinha à Juuri quando tinha sua idade... Tão linda... Mas... Se cabelo é como o do seu pai... – ela podia dizer com certeza que ele era no mínimo louco.

Haruka e Kaname bloquearam sua visão, ambos com os olhos rubros esperando um movimento em falso para atacarem o outro que nem parecia notá-los. Vários servos se amontoaram em cima de Haruka e eles pareciam aparecer cada vez mais como formigas, Kaname foi ajudá-lo confiante de que Juuri conseguiria segurar o irmão por alguns intantes, o suficiente para ele poder entrar na frente de Yuuki.

- O que quer comigo? Porque fica olhando pra mim assim? O que você quer?! – nem mesmo ela sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem para enfrentá-lo assim, ela só sabia que não agüentava mais aquilo. Iria enlouquecer.

- Que lindo a princesinha dos puro-sangue é tão feroz. – a voz dele esbanjava deleite. – Não sabe como me deixa feliz saber que eu tenho um lugar reservado em seus sonhos. – ele sorriu.

Num flash ele estava de frente para ela segurando seu rosto com firmeza. Seu punho foi até sua boca enchendo-a com sangue fresco e no instante seguinte ele colou seus lábios com os dela, apenas um pequeno selinho para obrigá-la a beber seu sangue. Kaname avançou furiosamente sobre ele, Juuri matava os servos que apareciam pela floresta, eles eram intermináveis.

Rido segurou Yuuki com força pelo pescoço, ela lutava furiosamente mas era apenas um filhotinho comparada a ele. Olhou para Kaname que matava os vampiros que tentavam impedi-lo de se aproximar de seu mestre, ele estava de mãos atadas. Se atacasse Rido, certaria Yuuki. O que se pode fazer num momento desses?

- Vamos, me mostre seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de desejo... – Le sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da pequena que tinha os olhos vermelhos e vidrados em algo distante. – Você deseja meu sangue pequena? Quer meu sangue?

- Kaname... – ela sussurrou empurrando o tio para o lado e caindo no chão, sua garganta ardia mas ela não sentia vontade de lamber o sangue que Rido a oferecia, ela só conseguia escutar o sangue doce e quente de Kaname chamando por ela.

Algo como dor passou pelos olhos de Rido quando ele avançou sobre ela, Juuri se jogou sobre ele, que com um balançar do braço jogou-a ao lado de Yuuki enquanto Kaname pegava a espada de caçadores e cortava o tio tanto quanto podia.

O som de metal rolando no chão chamou a atenção de Yuuki que arregalou os olhos ao ver a Artemis próxima ao seu braço. Ela já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela, uma arma de caçadores que pertencia aos Kurans e alguns membros conseguiam segurá-la... Também sabia que a arma rejeitava profundamente os puro-sangue, mas ao olhar para Kaname e ver seu desconforto por não conseguir matar _aquela_ pessoa, todas as dúvidas desapareceram.

Esticou o braço com cuidado segurando a Artemis, um choque percorreu todo o seu braço fazendo-a morder o lábio inferior até um pouco de sangue escorrer. Forçou a mão mais um pouco olhando para Kaname que continuava numa dança graciosa e fatal com Rido.

- Vamos sua arma maldita, me odeie o quanto quiser, me dê choque o quanto quiser mas eu não vou te soltar até conseguir ajudar meu irmão! – sua voz não passava de um sussurrou dolorido. – Anda, eu não vou te largar mesmo que perca o braço!

Juuri fez um movimento para se aproximar da filha mas Haruka a impediu apertando um pouco a mão no braço dela, ela assentiu contrariada vendo seu pequeno 'bebê' segurar a arma que havia parado de dar choques e agora se transformava numa foice grande demais para a aparência pequena da princesa de puro-sangue.

Kaname conseguiu imobilizar Rido colocando a espada de caçadores na lateral de seu corpo, transpassando-a. Acenou levemente para Yuuki que acertou a foice por trás pegando no coração dele. Rido cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Minha linda sobrinha, minha linda Yuuki... Tão feroz... – ele era louco. Ela já tinha se dado conta disso. Enquanto desaparecia, ele estava sorrindo para Yuuki de forma doentia esticando seus braços para ela que tinha se afastado e encarava-o com os olhos arregalados.

E então, ele desapareceu.

Yuuki caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos cobrindo o rosto, chorava compulsivamente com a última descoberta, Deus... Como _aquele_ homem podia ser seu tio? Se assustou quando sentiu alguém se ajoelhar de frente para ela e se jogou nos braços de Kaname quando seus olhos marejados fitaram-o.

- Porque ele tinha que ser assim... ? Porque ele mudou tanto? Haruka... O que aconteceu com o nosso Onii-sama? – Juuri murmurava em choque escondendo o rosto no peito do irmão, ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos ruivos dele sussurrando 'eu não sei, meu amor' e acaticiando-a.

Kaname suspirou aliviado enquanto envolvia Yuuki mais forte em seus braços, era como se as cordas invisíveis que o impediam de se mover tivessem sido cortadas '_cortadas pela Artemis da Yuuki_' ele se respondeu mentalmente dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Meu amor, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado fazendo-a erguer os olhos chorosos para olhá-lo.

- Ele era nosso tio, Kaname? Então... Porque ele queria fazer mau a nós? – ele beijou sua testa suavemente, haviam coisas que Yuuki não tinha idade para saber, principalmente a falta de escrúpulos de algumas pessoas que não mediam esforços para ter poder.

- Já acabou, Yuuki. Ele nunca mais vai assustar você, eu prometo. – sussurrou escondendo o rosto no cabelo dela como seu pai fazia.

Sentiu Yuuki se enrijecer um pouco, seus pequenos braços envolvendo o pescoço dele e seu corpo se inclinando um pouco para alcançar o pescoço dele. Os seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos e seus lábios estavam separados, deixando sua suave respiração se transformar em neblina por causa do frio.

Ele fechou os olhos em expectativa, oferecendo seu pescoço para sua amada irmã enquanto ouvia o pulsar do corpo dela com a necessidade. A mordida foi suave e prazerosa, bem na sua veia principal. A língua de Yuuki lambiam o sangue que saia do machucado avidamente e seu corpo se apertava ao dele querendo mais daquele calou.

Quando ficou cheia, ela olhou para ele confusa, uma fina linha de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, o cabelo de ambos cobrindo seus olhos e lambeu o sangue com cuidado dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios dela.

Yuuki conseguiu sorrir para ele, suas pequenas presas brilhando com a luz da lua. Ouviram a pequena risada de seus pais e os viu emocionados com o que acabara de acontecer com a filha, ela já não era uma criança. Estava a um passo de ser uma vampira adolescente, que não precisava mais de energia para sobreviver.

De repente, tudo estava mais suave.

* * *

_E ai? O que acharam? Bom, eu tenho que dizer que não gosto muito de matar o tio Rido... Sabe como é, tio lindo, gostoso, disponível... E com um filho gatíssimo como o Shiki – suspira._

_Mas a vida é assim, uns morrem para que outros sobrevivam ( bom isso é no caso de animais, sakas? Tipo, um leão mata um antílope para se alimentar – eu não conheço muitas pessoas que torcem para o antílope. – O que diabos isso tem a ver com matar o Rido? )._

_No próximo episódio – que já estou começando a digitar -, Hanabusa-chan vai aparecer o__/_

_Juro que vou postar logo! Se quiserem deixar reviews eu fico feliz, sabe como é, eu sempre acho que não ficou bom o suficiente para postar... Só deus sabe quantos rascunhos eu fiz pra conseguir postar isso. Hehehe_

_Beijinhos com sabor de... Sangue (__?)_

_Quer dizer, para os meros humanos mortais um beijo com sabor de gloss de cereja._

_Eu prefiro o sabor de sangue ( especialmente se for do Kaname-kun e.e )_

_Yuuki-chan._


	3. Irrelevant

_**Antes de postar quero agradecer de verdade à todos que me mandaram reviews, não sabem como eu fiquei feliz ao chegar à 20 reviews antes de postar esse capítulo! Estou com um 'pequeno' problema para escrever o próximo capítulo, o bloqueio ta terrível! Então, eu quero pedir só um pouquinho de paciência, ok?**_

_**Como pedido de desculpas, esse capítulo é inteiramente narrado pelo Kaname :D**_

_**Amo vocês 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

Vampire Knight - And if it were different?

– _Capítulo 3_ –

_Irrelevant_

**.**

**Kuran Kaname**

Cruzei os braços olhando descrente para meus pais, Cross Kaien me encarava ansioso e eu estava definitivamente irritado. Só podia ser brincadeira, eles não podiam estar falando sério sobre nos mandar para um colégio interno com _humanos_.

- Vocês têm noção de como seria complicado cuidar de tudo? São muitos alunos e eu ainda teria que cuidar da Yuuki o tempo todo. – disse sério me recostando na poltrona, nem mesmo eu tinha saco pra isso. – E, além disso, sabem que minha atenção estará totalmente voltada para _ela_.

É claro que eles sabiam, num lugar cheio de nobres e humanos eu não conseguiria ficar um minuto afastado da minha irmãzinha, mesmo que, basicamente, ela esteja segura naquele lugar... Pelo menos na imaginação fértil do Cross-san.

- Kaname, pense bem. É uma oportunidade única! – me virei para o meu pai de má vontade. Droga, porque a Yuuki tinha que ter os olhos tão parecidos com os dele? – Sempre foi a nossa maior vontade ver você e a Yuuki-chan agindo como crianças normais, sem a pressão de ser um Kuran. Além do mais, vocês só vão daqui à alguns anos, quando a Yuuki estiver com 14.

Olhei pensativo para o projeto de construção, o dormitório dos humanos era consideravelmente menor que o nosso por motivos óbvios (Nenhum dos nobres iria querer morar em algum lugar menos luxuoso que suas casas).

Que coisa mais criativa, nosso dormitório é chamado de 'dormitório da Lua'. A sala de estar era bem espaçosa, com grandes sofás espalhados, lustres de diamantes, televisões de plasma... Os quartos eram bem grandes, com camas King Size e um monte de parafernália distrativa.

- Bom, minha opinião realmente não vai valer nada no final. – murmurei deixando o projeto em cima da mesa de centro e encarando os três que me olhavam curiosos. – Yuuki com certeza vai querer ir quando falarmos com ela. – dei de ombros. – mas só vou aceitar com algumas condições.

- Pode dizer, Kaname-kun. – dei uma risada, Cross-san estava ajoelhado na minha frente segurando um bloquinho e uma caneta, atento aos meus pedidos. Se eu não conhecesse, jamais acreditaria que uma figura assim existisse.

- Primeiro, ao invés de fazer um quarto pra mim e outro para a Yuuki, é preferível juntar os dois e fazer um quarto maior que dos outros. – ele assentiu fazendo suas anotações. – Segundo, quero uma banheira de hidromassagem, um closet do tamanho que temos aqui em casa e passe livre para não assistirmos aula quando não quisermos. – hesitante ele concordou e eu deixei escapar uma risadinha ao ver a face falsamente indignada da minha mãe. – Terceiro, quero que o contato entre humanos e vampiros seja restringido ao máximo. – olhei seriamente para ele. – Não vou poder tomar conta de tudo o tempo todo, minha irmã é prioridade para mim.

- Claro, seus pedidos serão atendidos, Kaname-kun. – ele saltitou alegremente de volta para seu lugar segurando a mão da minha mãe. – Juuri-san, tenho que ir agora. Vou tornar o colégio um ambiente perfeito para seus lindos filhos.

- Agradeço, Kaien. – ela sorriu levantando-se e lhe dando um abraço. – Confio em você para cuidar dos nossos pequenos, não é, Haruka?

- Com certeza, nossos filhos estarão em boas mãos lá. – papai apertou a mão do loiro maluco com uma força controlada, guiando-o para a porta em seguida.

Esperei até não ouvir mais a voz do Cross-san e, então, me levantei preguiçosamente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que eles me acordaram no meio do dia para falar isso, porque raios não esperam até a noite?

"_Não seja tolinho, Kaname. Eles queriam te pegar grogue pra não fazer objeções."_

Dei uma risada.

- Se não se importa, Okaa-sama, vou voltar para cama. Yuuki vai sentir minha falta se eu demorar muito. – disse de forma suave caminhando para fora da sala.

- Kaname. – suspirei me virando de frente para ela que se encontrava de pé atrás de mim. Tirei a mão da maçaneta e esperei que ela continuasse. – Poderia falar com você por um instante?

- Claro, vamos lá pra baixo. – falei num to neutro recebendo um aceno positivo dela enquanto seguíamos para a sala sem janelas onde a Yuuki ficava antigamente.

x**V**x**K**x

Sentei no sofá enquanto minha mãe fechava a porta, eu sabia do que ela queria falar. Foi à três dias atrás, Yuuki tinha acordado assustada e com a garganta ardendo – de acordo com as próprias palavras dela. Levei um susto quando ela entrou no meu quarto e se jogou em cima de mim quase arrancando minha camisa.

Certo, eu _quase_ perdi a razão, mas tinha tudo sob controle quando minha mãe entrou no quarto... Certamente ela não teve a mesma impressão.

- Querido, eu estou preocupada. Sabe, eu sei que vocês estão crescendo e que isso é inevitável, mas... – só pelas bochechas coradas dela eu tinha certeza de que ela estava falando _mesmo_ daquele dia.

- Okaa-sama, – eu a enterrompi. – eu sei sobre o que você quer falar e respeito o cuidado que você está tendo com a sua filha, mas nunca duvide que eu vou protegê-la de tudo, sempre. Até de mim mesmo. – disse suavemente. – Não sou uma criança apesar de você me tratar como tal.

- Eu sei, Kaname. Jamais duvidei disso, querido. – olhei para ela tentando entender qual era o ponto. – Você não sabe como é... Eu vi o desejo que ela, inconscientemente, sente por você... Quase posso senti-lo se esfregando na minha pele como lava derretida...

- Sinceramente, não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. – apoiei meu cotovelo no braço do sofá escorando minha cabeça, eu estava cansado de verdade.

- Filho. – ela agachou na minha frente com as mãos no meu rosto. – não importa pra mim ou seu pai que você seja o antepassado do nosso clã, você é o nosso filho e irmão da nossa preciosa princesa gentil. Sua mente já passou pela infância à muito tempo e eu sei como é difícil se controlar e não fazer amor com quem amamos.

- Não é o sexo, Okaa-sama. Meu relacionamento com a Yuuki vai muito além disso e você sabe. – dei um sorriso cansado olhando pra um quadro onde eu carregava minha _irmãzinha_ nas costas e ela me abraçava pelo pescoço sorrindo largamente. – Desde o momento em que eu a vi, sabia que ela era meu destino e invejei o verdadeiro dono deste corpo por ter nascido irmão dela.

- Hey, você _é_ o irmão dela mais do que qualquer um no mundo! Você a ama e vai sempre amá-la como ninguém e ela vai retribuir esse amor com a mesma intensidade. Só não siga os passos do Rido, não transforme todo esse lindo amor numa obsessão doentia. – finamente eu entendi aonde ela queria chegar.

- Rido te amava como eu amo a Yuuki? – perguntei suavemente.

- Sim... Eu vejo o mesmo brilho em seus olhos que via nos dele. Não quero que aconteça novamente... – suspirei abraçando-a e deixando que ela chorasse no meu ombro como nunca se permitiu chorar nesses três mil anos de existência.

Me separei dela fazendo um pequeno aceno para a porta onde Yuuki apareceu coçando um dos olhos com seus longos cabelos castanhos um pouco bagunçados balançando em volta dela.

Quando me viu, um sorriso luminoso se espalhou pelo seu rosto e logo senti seus braços pequenos e quentes apertando-me contra si.

- Onii-sama... Porque não voltou para a cama? Fiquei esperando o maior tempão. – tive que rir do seu resmungo rouco e preguiçoso.

- Desculpe, Okaa-sama queria conversar comigo. – olhei para Juuri que devolveu meu olhar com compreensão. – Já que estamos aqui, o seu aniversário de 6 anos está chegando, Yuuki. Que tal irmos à cidade comprar alguns presentes?

- Sério? Isso seria demais! – afundei meu rosto na base de seu pescoço e fechei meus olhos sentindo o doce cheiro que ela exalava. Murmurei um "Vamos dormir" antes de pegá-la no colo e sair daquela sala claustrofóbica.

x**V**x**K**x

Yuuki me acordou mais tarde, eram quase 20:00pm e o céu se encontrava escuro. Dei um gemido derrotado levantando da cama e indo tomar um banho quente de banheira.

Ela vestia um curto vestido tomara-que-caia azul-marinho, seus longos fios castanhos estavam soltos, com sua franja presa por uma tiara de safiras. Um sapato preto como o de uma boneca cobria seus pequenos pés e suas mãos estavam cobertas até os cotovelos por luvas brancas.

- Algum motivo especial para eu ter sido acordado? – perguntei divertido vendo Yuuki andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Bom, meu aniversário de casamento com a Juuri também está chegando e, como estaremos bem ocupados por um tempo, achamos que seria divertido comprar os presentes hoje. – olhei para o Haruka que estava confortavelmente encostado na parede ao meu lado. – E nós temos que comprar um presente de noivado para vocês.

- Noivado? – Yuuki pulou no meu colo passando o olhar de mim para meu pai, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. – Quando vai ser nossa festa de noivado, Onii-sama?

- Hum... Creio que daqui a um mês e meio, quero que seja bem próximo ao seu aniversário. Uma única festa enorme, o que acha? – perguntei balançando-a suavemente enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer.

- _Mon amours_, vamos indo? – assentimos para Juuri que apareceu na porta com um largo sorriso.

x**V**x**K**x

A conversa que eu tive mais cedo com a minha mãe pareceu ter tirado um grande peso sãs costas dela, isso era visível enquanto ela deslizava pelas ruas da cidade de mãos dadas com a Yuuki.

Eu e meu pai aproveitamos a distração delas para comprar nossos presentes, eu achei um lindo anel de noivado cravejado de diamantes rosados. Combinava tanto com ela que valia cada centavo dos 3,5 milhões de euros.

Coloquei o presente numa caixinha de veludo preta, guardando no meu bolso antes que ela pudesse perceber. Meu pai comprou um belo colar que combinava com o vestido vermelho-sangue que a minha mãe escolheu para usar na minha festa de noivado.

Era incômodo ver todos nos olhando enquanto passávamos, ainda mais o olhar de cobiça destinado a nossas acompanhantes, – mesmo que a minha tivesse apenas 5 anos, que pareciam alheias a isso.

Fiquei pensando na conversa que tive com a Juuri, será que o meu rosto me entregava tanto aquele dia? Será que eu era tão doentiamente apaixonado pela minha pequena que enlouqueceria se ela não me quisesse mais?

... Talvez...

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, jamais poderia matá-la para não vê-la com outro, isso me mataria. Além do mais, Yuuki é o meu mundo e uma pessoa com ao menos um fio de sanidade nunca poderia destruir o próprio mundo.

Isso era irrelevante.

* * *

_Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado! Sei que ele ficou pequeno mas eles já estão quase indo para a Academia Cross._

_O próximo capítulo é o noivado deles :3 e uma visita não-tão-agradável aparecerá!_

_Sabe quem é? _

_Um dica: Eles são conhecidos como os gêmeos amaldiçoados ;D_

_Beijinhos..._

_Yuuki-chan._


	4. Nos Bastidores do primeiro Cap de VK

**!! Nos Bastidores de Vampire Knight !!**

_Atores não seriam atores se acertassem todo o texto de primeira não é mesmo? Especialmente quando as cenas são imensamente grandes! Quando você vê uma história, você já a vê totalmente editada sem os erros, todos interpretando perfeitamente, mais hoje você terá uma experiência única: Venha comigo aos bastidores e veja o que acontece por trás de E Se Fosse Diferente...!_

_POR TRÁS DAS CÂMERAS DO PRIMEIRO EPISÓDIO!_

**

* * *

**

_5,4,3,2,1 e Ação!_

Nessa hora uma câmera é ligada e aparece Yuuki sorrindo enquanto continuava a andar pelos bastidores.

- Yo minna! Aqui é a Yuuki-chan e eu vou mostrar pra vocês tudo o que acontece nos bastidores enquanto nós não vamos gravar. - **Falou ela feliz abrindo a primeira porta.** - Aqui a Okaasama ajuda a Senhora Tsubaki ( figurinista ) a escolher nossas roupas. - **Nessa hora Yuuki vira a câmera e Juuri e a Senhora Tsubaki acenam alegremente para ela enquanto ao fundo aparecem todos os figurinos dos Kuran.** - Nossas roupas não são lindas?? *-*

Yuuki começa a andar novamente e dessa vez para em uma porta com o nome " Hanabusa Aidou " bem grande escrito.

- Hana-chan é bem exagerado né? Mais eu vou amostrar um segredo dele pra vocês. - **Yuuki sorri de modo sapeca enquanto abre a porta bem devagar revelando Aidou com uma máscara facial azul com uma rodela de pepino em cada olho.** - Bem, acho que agora todos já sabem que é tudo mentira quando o Hana-chan diz que não faz nada pra manter aquela pele bem macia né? n.n'

- YUUKIIII!!!! - **Gritou Aidou lá de dentro tirando os pepinos dos olhos e Yuuki rapidamente fechando a porta e saindo correndo.**

- Err...Acho que ele não gostou muito...Mas, agora eu vou amostrar uma coisa realmente legal! - **Ela disse rapidamente passando por vários corredores chegando à uma área de treinamento onde Haruka e Kaname estava treinando Esgrima.** - Wow eles são bons né?

- Como vai Yuuki? - **Falou Haruka enquanto tirava a máscara.** - Está fazendo um documentário sobre nós?

- É sim Otoosama, estou gravando o que nós fazemos atrás das câmeras. - **Disse sorrindo.**

- Hum...Então é melhor você se apressar, nós vamos gravar em 25 minutos.

- Pode deixar. - **Ela virou a câmera para Kaname que estava retirando a máscara.** - Minna-san, esse é o meu Oniisama Kaname, ele é muito lindo né o///o - **Falou ela enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho de vergonha.**

- Acha mesmo Yuuki? - **Ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava dela.** - Você também é muito linda. - **Completou dando-lhe um demorado beijo na bochecha.** - Não se atraze para a gravação.

- Pode deixar Oniisama! - **Ela gritou enquanto saia correndo da sala de treinamento.**

Ela foi andando pelos corredores amostrando um detalhe ou outro pelo caminho, mais nada muito importante, até porque ela estava atrasada para a troca de roupa.

- Bom, agora eu vou ter que ir gravar...Mais eu vou deixar vocês junto com a minha BFF Ayumi Aidou que não vai participar dessa cena ainda, então ela vai amostrar tudinho com exclusividade pra vocês. - **Yuuki falou filmando Ayumi e logo em seguida entregando-lhe a câmera.**

- Olá sou Ayumi Aidou, irmã do Hanabusa-chan. -** Ela falou rindo do apelhido que seu irmão mais odiava.** - Agora eu vou levar vocês ao set de gravação onde acontecem as primeiras cenas.

Ela foi caminhando pelos camarins filmando uma pessoa ou outra e logo chegou aonde queria ir: O local onde ficava a ' mansão Kuran '.Ela comprimentou o diretor e se sentou em uma daquelas cadeiras que os atores de cinema usam e ficou olhando os atores se preparando.

- Bom, aqui vai acontecer a cena onde o Kaname volta para casa e onde o Rido aparece. - **Ela disse filmando Juuri, Haruka e Yuuki tomando suas posições.** - Isso é tão maneiro! To me sentindo uma cineasta xP vamos ver a cena. - **Ela se ajeitou na cadeira e logo se pôs a filmar as cenas:**

- Okaasama? - **Chamou Yuuki enquanto balançava seus pequenos pés no sofá.**

- O que foi Yuuki-chan? - **Perguntou Juuri sorridente olhando para a filha.**

- Kaname Oniisama vai demorar muito? - **Perguntou Yuuki com uma expressão triste.**

- Não Yuuki-chan, Kaname já estará de volta. - **Respondeu ela acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos da pequena. - **Yuuki-chan gosta mesmo do Oniisama né?

- Sim, Yuuki-chan ama Kaname Oniisama! - **Exclamou ela com um lindo sorriso brotando em sua face.**

Kaname foi entrar pela porta mais viu que esta estava trancada.

- Diretor! A porta está emperrada! - **Gritou ele enquanto os outros se seguravam para não rir.**

- Força um pouco mais! - **Gritou o diretor.**

- Tudo bem... - **Kaname forçou um pouco mais a porta, mais colocou força demais, quando a porta abriu ele foi com tudo para frente caindo de bunda após uma cambalhota.**

- Oniisama...Tudo bem? - **Falou Yuuki se levantando para ajudá-lo enquanto gargalhava como todos na sala.**

- Acho que sim...Mais acho que essa porta tá precisando de um pouco de óleo...

Ayumi estava se acabando de rir sentada na cadeira, quando a cena terminou ela ajeitou a compostura e começou a falar.

- Viram? Nem o todo cheio de pose Kaname escapa de algumas gafes. - **Falou.**

- _Eu ouvi isso! _- **Kaname gritou lá do set de filmagem.**

- Bem, agora vou amostrar mais algumas cenas com exclusividade pra você. - **Ela vou a câmera novamente e ficou observando pela tela da câmera digital.**

Dessa vez a porta não emperrou, e eles continuaram a cena do momento em que ele abre a porta para polpar tempo e evitar possiveis distrações com portas emperradas ou cambalhotas dignas do anime Kaleido Star.

- Bem-vindo Oniisama! - **Falou Yuuki animadamente abraçando a cintura do irmão.**

**- **Estou de volta Yuuki. - **Respondeu ele sorrindo docemente para ela acariciando seus cabelos.**

Yuuki foi puxando-o até o sofá para ele ler seu livro favorito novamente junto dela.

- É lindo né Oniisama? - **Falou ela encantada com a foto do por-do-sol.**

**- **Sim Yuuki. É muito bonito. - **Respondeu de forma tranqüila admirando a expressão de curiosidade da irmã.**

**- **Eu me pergunto se um dia eu vou poder tocar o sol... - **Falou inoscentemente.**

**- **Yuuki...Este mundo não é tão belo como você pensa, a coisa mais linda são seus olhos que podem enchergar à beleza desde mundo corrompido... - **Disse dando-lhe um beijo na testa.**

Todos abaixaram a cabeça como se fosse um momento de tensão na cena, mais nessa hora Yuuki começou a rir e Haruka olharam para ela sem entender e Kaname levantou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos para vê-la melhor.

- Yuuki, o que aconteceu? - **Falou ele com uma cara divertida.**

- Eu tava lembrando que quando a gente foi ensaiar essa cena lá em casa o Yue ( gato da Yuuki e do Kaname ) arranhou sua cara achando que você ia me bater e você saiu correndo de toalha atrás dele... - **Kaname ficou vermelho com a cara de todos que dizia claramente " O que você estava fazendo com a Yuuki só de toalha ".** - E depois o Yue puxou sua toalha fazendo você ficar pelad... - **Ela nem pode continuar a narração pois Kaname tampou sua boca com uma das mãos.**

- Er... Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso...

Mais uma vez todos cairam na gargalhada fazendo o diretor suspirar com uma gota na cabeça sussurrando alguma coisa que parecia " Assim não dá pra trabalhar... "

- Hohoho mais gafes de Kuran Kaname com exclusividade pra você que está vendo esse vídeo vamos à mais uma cena... E, ação! Eu sempre quiz dizer isso .o.

- Yuuki está bem. - **Afirmou a pequena despertando a atenção de Kaname. - **Por isso, não faça essa cara de preoculpação Oniisama.

- Yuuki... - **Disse ele antes de abraçá-la. - **Eu prometo que vou criar um mundo onde você possa ser feliz e nunca tenha que se esconder.

- OMG, meu bebê é tão Kawaii *-* - **Gritou Juuri emocionada se levantando para abraçar a filha.**

- Mamãe, estamos gravando... - **Sussurrou a pequena quase sem ar sendo esmagada pelos braços da mãe.**

- Juuri, vamos terminar de gravar logo, eu sei que você ama muito sua filha mais temos que trabalhar... - **Falou Haruka.**

- Mas...mas...mas... - **Ela tentava convencê-lo, afinal qual é o problema de uma mãe querer ficar com sua filha? ( N/a: tirando o fato de eles estarem gravando...Mais deixa pra lá... Roda a fita! )**

- Gente, vamos dar um entervalo, quem sabe assim vocês para de errar tanto... - **Falou o diretor naquele mega-fone suspirando.**

Yuuki conseguiu se livrar do abraço da mãe e veio correndo na direção da Ayumi e parando bem perto para poder ser gravado o que ela ia dizer agora.

- Viu? Gravar com parentes não é nada fácil, além das gafes que todos nós cometemos de vez em quando...É bem diferente de quando você vê a história editada não é mesmo? - **Ela falou piscando para a câmera.**

- Vamos voltar Yuuki. - **Disse Kaname pegando-a no colo, ele se virou para voltar para o set quando ele se lembrou de algo e olhou para Ayumi por cima dos ombros.** - Depois vocês vão apagar isso né?

- Claro... - **Respondeu Ayumi fazendo Kaname suspirar de alívio, mais ela continuou.** - ...que não Kaname-sempai n.n

- Você é um ser do mau sabia ¬.¬'

- Faço o que posso sempai n.n

- Você fala muito com o Rido e o Aidou ¬.¬'

- n.n

- ¬.¬

- n.n

- ¬.¬

- n.n

- Ahh Oniisama chega de ficar encarando, vamos voltar logo e deixa a Ayu-chan gravar em paz... - **Falou Yuuki emburrada cruzando os braços.**

- O que eu não faço por você... - **Resmungou ele.**

- Caros amigos que estão vendo isso, vou como o Kaname é bem mandado? - **Ayumi cai na gargalhada mais logo para ao ver Kaname lançando um olhar matador para ela.** - Voltemos às gravações.

A próxima cena Rido deve aparecer olhando para a mansão Kuran na nevasca do lado de fora, mais quando ele foi fazer isso, ouviu um barulho de busina muito alto e logo Ayame e Shigure de Fruits Baskets apareceram naqueles "bugs" ou sei lá oquê que os adolescentes usam muito para andar em locais de veraneio, espero que alguém entenda o que eu quiz dizer n.n'

- SAI DA FRENTE!!! - **Gritaram os dois desesperados fazendo Rido se jogar para o lado para não ser atropelado.**

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - **Ayame e Shigure pararam os carros de lado com estilo e sairam deles esbanjando charme.**

- Nós nos perdemos, então saimos entrando em todos os locais de filmagem pra ver se achávamos o pessoal... - **Respondeu Ayame sorrindo.** - Pelo visto erramos, aqui deve ser o pessoal de Vampire Knight né?

- Sim...E você quase me atropelou desgraçado... - **Sussurrou Rido coberto de neve artificial com a cara de psicopata.**

- Ah...Foi só quase, não fique tão nervoso atoa... - **Tentou amenizar Shigure.**

- SEUS... - **Rido ia partir para cime dele mais apareceu outro bug, dessa vez em velocidade 'normal' parando bem próximo à eles.**

- Finalmente achei vocês seus idiotas, parem de atrapalhar a filmagem dos outros... - **Ralhou com eles.**

- Ah Hatori-kun, não seja mal...Só estavamos procurando nosso local de filmagem... - **Defendeu-se Shigure.**

- Isso mesmo Tori-kun, e graças à minha beleza e genialidade iamos conseguir essa informação agora mesmo... - **Falou Ayame fazendo pose de galã deixando todos com uma gota na cabeça.**

- Bom, agora eu já achei vocês...Vamos embora antes que vocês causem mais estragos como lá no set de gravação de Naruto. - **Falou Hatori suspirando pesadamente.**

- Ora, não posso fazer nada se me encantei pela doce menina de cabelos róseos ( N/a: É a Sakura pra quem não sabe, se apaixonou sem nem ao menos saber o nome dela n.n' bem típico Shigure ).

- É, e também não precisava insistir e brigar com o namorado dela ( Sasuke ), o melhor amigo ( Naruto ) e o sensei ( Kakashi ) ¬.¬'

- Foi um ato romântico Ok? u.ú - **Defendeu-se ele.**

- Que seja, vamos embora...

Logo Hatori levou embora um Shigure emburrado dizendo coisas como: " Eu sou tão romântico, vocês são tão insensíveis ", um Ayame sorridente pulando enquanto ia em direção ao seu bug e um Hatori com uma gota na cabeça adiantando os dois atrapalhados.

- SENTIMOS MUITO! - **Gritaram os dois enquanto ia embora.**

- Alguém pode me esplicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui? - **Perguntou Juuri em estado de choque.**

- É o Fogo da Juventude minha senhora! - **Gritou Rock Lee em sua pose Nice Gay**

- De onde raios você saiu criatura? - **Falou Kaname abismado olhando para a " coisa " mais estranha que ele já viu na vida.**

- Ayame e Shigure me atropelaram e eu fiquei preso na roda deles...Mais o fogo da juventude me manteve com disposição para correr junto deles para não ser arrastado! - **Falou com os olhos brilhando.** - Gai-sensei vai ter tanto orgulho de mim *-*

- É...Acho que por hoje chega de gravações... - **Resmungou Kaname levando Yuuki no colo para o camarim, sendo apoiado pelos outros que foram se retirando de fininho enquanto Lee repetia coisa como " Gai-sensei ", " Fogo da Juventude " e " Sakura meu raio de Sol ".**

Um pouco afastado dalí, sentada ainda na mesma cadeira Ayumi filmava tudo o que o sombrancelhudo dizia gargalhando alto, até que a bateria começou a dar sinal de que iria acabar.

- Hohoho foi bem doido esse dia de filmagem não é mesmo? Pena que a câmera digital da Yuuki está acabando a bateria :( mais amanhã, no próximo dia de filmagem eu estarei aqui filmando sem cortes e sem sensuras tudo o que acontece nos Bastidores de Vampire Knight! Aguardo vocês. - **Ela terminou dando um sorriso e na mesma hora a bateria acabou, mais ainda deu pra ouvir um útimo resmungo dela de dentro da bolsa:** - Droga, agora que eu ia pedir pra Yuuki filmar o Kaname de toalha ensaiando com ela...

**

* * *

**

_OMG! Acho que essa foi a coisa mais sem noção que eu já fiz n.n' ficou uma droga né? Acho que eu nunca levei muito jeito pra comédia, até porque o meu apelhido é Rainha do Drama n.n' eu juro que me esforcei ao máximo, pra melhorar fiz até algumas participações especiais...E ai, ficou bom? Ruimzinho? Risível? Na média? Mande seu comentário pra mim e também dê dicas sobre algum outro personagem de outro anime você gostaria de ver fazendo uma participação especial nos bastidores!!_

_Será que a Ayumi vai conseguir convencer a Yuuki à gravar o Kaname só de toalha ensaiando com ela? Será que mais revelações pessoais vão ser feitas sobre eles? Qual será a marca da mascara facial do Hanabusa? No próximo " Bastidores de Vampire Knight você vai descobrir! Acho que até eu vou querer uma máscara facial pra ficar com uma pele daquelas 9.9 ashuashua_

_Sayonara minna-san!_

_Uchiha Kuran Yuuki._


	5. Nos Bastidores do segundo Cap de VK

**!! Nos Bastidores de Vampire Knight !!**

__

Atores não seriam atores se acertassem todo o texto de primeira não é mesmo? Especialmente quando as cenas são imensamente grandes! Quando você vê uma história, você já a vê totalmente editada sem os erros que fazem ê vê todos interpretando perfeitamente, mais hoje você terá uma experiência única: Venha comigo aos bastidores e veja o que acontece por trás de E Se Fosse Diferente...!

_POR TRÁS DAS CÂMERAS DO SEGUNDO EPISÓDIO!_

**

* * *

_5,4,3,2,1 e Ação!_**

A câmera é ligada e aparece Ayumi sorrindo enquanto terminava de ajeitar a câmera para ela ficar retinha.

- Olá meu amigos! Bom, como a autora recebeu comentários de pessoas que gostaram do meu jeito de gravar, cá estou eu denovo! Pra falar a verdade, é que a Yuuki está muito ocupada hoje, ai me colocaram pra fazer alguma coisa n.n' - **Ayu dá um sorrisinho sem graça. **- Mais eu sei que vocês me amam n.n

Ayumi vira a câmera para a grande porta escrito " Irmãos Kuran " e abre sem a menor cerimônia encontrando Yuuki colocando seu vestido branco com a ajuda de Kaname.

- Kuranzinhos do meu core! - **Gritou ela assustando os dois e depois disso os deixando com uma gota na cabeça.**

- Não acredito que você publicou os meus erros de gravação Ayumi ¬¬ - **Kaname falou lançando um olhar mortal para Ayumi que nem notou.**

- Ahh que cena fofa *-* Bom, como entrevistadora de hoje, eu tenho que intrevistar n.n O diretor mandou começar com os principais, ou seja, o núcleo incesto.

- Núcleo incesto? -** Perguntou Yuuki se sentando num grande sofá que tinha no camarim.**

- É...Todos os Kurans são incestos u.ú

- Não me diga... - **Falou Kaname irônico.** - Deve ser por que essa é a história né?

- Claro,claro...Mais eu quero fazer uma pergunta que não quer calar: Vocês são incestos de verdade? - **Termina esticando o microfone para pegar a resposta dos dois.**

- Sim, com toda a certeza. - **Falou Kaname rápido. **- Nossos pais também são.

- Sério?? Então tipo, vocês são tios, irmãos e namorados um do outro ao mesmo tempo? o.o

- Nossa, deu dor de cabeça Ayu n.n'

- Que máximo! Incest duplo .o.

- Como assim incest duplo? -** Perguntou Kaname ajeitando Yuuki em seu colo.**

- Relacionamento entre irmãos e ao mesmo tempo entre tio e sobrinho. Sou um gênio rapá!

- AHSUHASUHUSHUA você me mata de rir Ayu! Bom, você vai filmar nossas gravações hoje?

- Não perco por nada nesse mundo! \o/ vocês vão se beijar que moeee!

- Esse capítulo não é fofo. -** Se meteu Kaname cortando os pensamentos fofos da Ayumi. **- Somos vampiros, eu vou sugar o sangue dela e ela vai fazer o mesmo comigo, vai ser um beijo sangrento.

- Não me tire dos meus pensamentos otaku! ò.ó9

- Uma otaku *-* É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma otaku *o* você faz cosplay??

- Yuuki o Ichijou é meio otaku. -** Falou Kaname sussurrando no ouvido da pequena.**

- Charan! - **Ayumi volta vestida de Misa Amane do Death Note.** - Esse é o meu mais novo cosplay.

- Que fofo! Kaname eu quero seu otaku *o*

- Não acredito que você corrompeu a minha irmã Ayumi. - **Falou Kaname empurrando Ayumi para fora do camarim. **- Se ela aparecer aqui amanhã como o L do Death Note você vai ver!

Ayumi ficou parada na porta e logo se pôs a imaginar Yuuki vestida de L do Death Note sentando daquele jeito maluco e comendo doces até dizer chega.

- Acho que ela não serve pra Otaku né? - **Falou ela dando uma piscadinha na câmera. **- Vamos perturbar meu irmão \o/

- NEM VEM AYUMI! - **Gritou Hanabusa de dentro do camarim ao escutar sua irmã se aproximando.**

- Hana-chan, não seja mau...Deixa eu entrar... - **Falou ela fazendo uma voz chorosa. **- Mamãe vai bater em você se você não abrir agora!

- Tudo bem... - **Hanabusa abriu a porta e Ayumi entrou. **- Que diabos de roupa é essa garota?

- É o meu novo cosplay de Misa Amane, pena que você não quer pôr o seu de Raito u.ú

- Pra sermos chamados de casal 20?? Não, muito obrigada u.ú

- Irmão...O que é casal 20?

- Não faço idéia n.n' deve ser casal que fica se pegando no meio da rua né?

- Hum... - **Ayumi fez cara pensativa.** - Mais ai devia ser casal 69

- Ayumi! -** Hanabusa gritou horrorizado. **- Não sei com quem você aprende essas coisas -.-'

- Com você Oniisama! Não faça essa cara de inoscente ou eu conto o que eu achei no seu quarto e.e

- Você não faria ò.ó

- Faria sim e.e

- O que você quer em troca?

- Ontem eu fiquei devendo o nome da sua máscara facial, diz qual é n.n

- Tudo bem...É Máscara facial de camomila -.-'

- E o que você passa no cabelo? e.e

- Aff...hidratação todo dia e tratamento intensivo uma vez por mês satisfeita Ç.Ç

- Claro que sim Hanabusa-chan, da próxima vez que você for fazer o tratamento intensivo você me chama Ok? - **Ela gritou enquanto saia do camarim do irmão rindo alto. **- A propósito, eu escondi suas revistas com fotos do Kaname e da Yuuki semi-nús!

- Ayumi! Você falou que não ia dizer pra ninguém Ç.Ç - **Disse ele aparecendo na porta.**

- Mais eu tava falando com você Oniisama... - **Disse com falsa inoscência. **- Ops, parece que esqueci a câmera ligada n.n foi mau...

Ayumi saiu rindo atoa do camarim do irmão e logo foi até a área de gravação aonde todos já estavam prontos pra começar, mais ai ela olhou para o lado e viu uma pessoa que fez ela pular da cadeira.

- Sika-chan!! O que faz aqui?? - **Gritou ela acenando para a amiga sentar ao seu lado.**

- Ayu! Eu também vou entrar na história mais tarde, então o diretor mandou eu te ajudar.

- No creio o.o que máximo *-*

- Eu sei! *-*

- Bom, vamos começar!

Ayumi vira a câmera e aparece a primeira cena, onde os Kurans voltam depois da morte de Rido.

**[...]**

- Até que em fim acabou! - **Exclamou Juuri feliz - **Finalmente Yuuki-chan vai poder sair daqui.

- É vai conosco à mansão Aidou? - **Perguntou Haruka olhando para Juuri.**

**- **Sim, Aidou-sama gostaria de _comer_ Yuuki-chan né? - **Todos começam a rir horrores. - **Kami-sama, gomen! Eu falei comer ao invés de conhecer!!

- Okaasama, sua mente é do mau e.e - **Yuuki diz fazendo Juuri corar.**

**[...]**

A cena é paralizada para arrumarem os personagens e enquanto isso Ayumi e Sika aproveitam para fazer seus comentários...

- OMG! Quem mente pervertida se esconde atrás daquele cabelo mega-hiper-perfect ruivo! - **Ayumi faz uma cara de falsa surpresa.**

- Sempre soube que as quietinhas são as piores u.ú - **Sika faz uma cara de " No creio ".**

- Sorte dela ser mãe do Kaname né?? Se fosse outra pessoa tinha levado uma surra! .o.

- Sempai é uma pessoa do mau...Olha, já vai reiniciar! - **Sika toma a câmera das mãos de Ayumi para não perder a cena.**

**[...]**

- Yuuki, aqui é melhor para você beber meu sangue. - **Afirmou ele sentando-se na cama.**

**- **Tudo bem Oniisama. - **Respondeu enquanto se dirigia ao lado do mesmo sentando-se ao seu lado.**

Kaname pegou-a, colocou-a sentada em seu colo e abriu um pouco a camisa deixando seu pescoço totalmente o rosto de Yuuki ganhou uma coloração tão avermelhada que parecia que chegaria ao tom vinho.

- Yuuki...O que aconteceu...? - **Perguntou Kaname preoculpado despertando a irmã do transe.**

- É que...Eu acho que...Não estava meio que...Preparada pra hora que você abria a camisa... - **Sussurrou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kaname.**

- Vamos tentar gravar mais uma vez da parte onde parou. - **Gritou o Diretor do MegaFone.**

**[...]**

- Deus do céu! Foi demais para a nossa pequena Yuuki suportar! - **Ayumi se jogou pra trás com uma das mãos cobrindo o rosto em uma cena dramática.**

- Eu nem vou falar nada, porque eu acho que eu ficava pior se fosse ela... - **Sika tentava se imaginar sentada no colo do Kaname sugando o sangue dele.**

- Que coisa feia... - **Ayumi finge desaprovação. - **Vou contar pro Shiki-kun o que você acabou de falar e.e

- Você não tem proas querida!

- E o que essa câmera seria?? - **Ayumi dá um sorriso convensido e Sika se joga em cima dela fazendo as duas cairem da cadeira...Cinco minutos depois elas conseguem se ajeitar e voltam à gravar.**

**[...]**

Os olhos de Yuuki ganharam uma coloração vermelho vibrante e seus belos caninos brancos ficaram à aproximou o nariz do pescoço dele sentindo o aroma do sangue que circulava por aquelas veias e em seguida lhe deu uma pequena lambida fazendo-o se arrepiar antes de cravar os pequenos caninos em seu pescoç minutos depois, Yuuki separou-se dele, mais permaneceu sentada em seu colo.

- Gomen Oniisama, acho que eu peguei muito sangue seu... - **Falou envergonhada.**

**- **Não se preoculpe Yuuki, está tudo bem. - **Afirmou ele limpando o canto da boca da pequena onde ainda escorria um pouco de sangue.**

**- **Oniisama, você também não está com sede? - **Perguntou enquanto tirava um pouco de cabelo que cobria seu pescoço.**

**- **Não Yuuki, não estou. - **Falou enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça dela, fazendo um carinho.**

**- **Mais Oniisama, eu sempre bebo seu sangue, bebe só um pouquinho... - **Pediu fazendo biquinho.**

**- **Não pequena. - **Falou com convicção. - **Vem, já está na hora de você ir dormir.

Yuuki ficou alguns segundos olhando para os próprios pés que balançavam para o lado de fora da cama, como se estivesse tomando coragem para a pergunta que faria à seguir.

- Oniisama, por favor me diga...Você me vê só como uma garotinha pequena que você deve proteger? - **Perguntou ela sem levantar os olhos para ele.**

**- **Yuuki...eu... - **Ele ia continuar mais ela o interrompeu.**

- Tudo bem Oniisama, não devia ter perguntado isso...Vou ver a Okaasama. - **Ela sorriu tristemente para ele e se preparou para se afastar, mais ele a empediu segurando seu pulso.**

Ele puxou-a e fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e se deitou por cima dela, Yuuki arregalou os olhos se perguntando o que ele estava os cotovelos no colchão entre a cabeça dela ele se aproximou de seu rosto até seus narizes se encostarem.

**[...]**

- OMG! Isso é xxx-Hot! É impressão minha ou tá um calor dos infernos aqui?? - **Sika olha pro lado e vê Ayumi derretida ao lado dela.**

- Eu morri e fui pro paraíso MOE Sika...! - **Disse ela com a voz falha de tanta emoção.**

- Também acho Ayumi...Isso é demais para o meu pobre coração...

**[...]**

- Você não é uma menininha pra mim Yuuki, nunca foi... - **Sussurrou ele aproximando seu nariz do finos pescoço dela e e esfregando-o de leve.**

**- **Então o que eu sou pra você Oniisama? - **Perguntou baixinho.**

**- **Você é tudo pra mim, Yuuki... - **Continou sussurrando enquanto sentia o doce cheiro exalado por ela.**

**- **Oniisama eu não... - **Ela não pode terminar a frase pois foi surpreendida ao sentir os afiados caninos do irmão penetrando na fina pele de seu pescoço.**

Do lado de fora Juuri e Haruka os observava com um grande sorriso enquanto tomavam cuidado para não serem uma coisa horrível pensarem que os grandes líderes do clã Kuran ficavam observando seus filhos pela fresta da porta.

- Parece que você acertou Juuri. - **Sussurrou ele para a esposa que olhava para os filhos com os olhos brilhando.**

- Eu sempre acerto Haruka. - **Começou ela entre risadas. - **Parece que estamos nos vendo no passado não é?

- É...Eles são realmente muito parecidos conosco... - **Falou ele fazendo pose pensativa enquanto Juuri caia de cara no chão estilo anime.**

**- **Eu não estava falando disso Haruka... - **Disse com uma gota.**

- Ah, não? Puxa, foi mal. - **Falou sorrindo sem graça coçando a nuca com uma das mã suspirou pesadamente.**

**[...]**

- AHSUHASUHAU é por essas e outras que o Haruka é um dos meus favoritos! - **Falou Ayumi quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir.**

- Concordo Ayumi, a frase ficou massa: Parece que estamos nos vendo no passado não é?É...Eles são realmente muito parecidos conosco... -.- ASHUAHSUA

- Haruka-kun, nós te amamos! - **Ayumi levanta uma placa escrito: " Haruka Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot... "**

- Sim,sim...Te amamos muitão Haruka-kun! - **Sika levanta uma placa: " Haruka is a pureblood xxx-Hot! "**

**[...]**

Do lado de dentro do quarto Kaname retirava lentamente seus caninos do pescoço de Yuuki e limpava o rastro de sangue que ficou com a língua.

- O gosto do seu sangue é delicioso... - **Sussurrou ele para ela. - **E eu me pergunto se o gosto da sua boca é tão doce quanto seu sangue...

- Oniisama...Do que você esta falando...? - **Perguntou ela confusa mais se calou ao sentir a boca de Kaname encobrindo a sua.**

Kaname apenas colou seus lábios com os dela e ficou esperando algum tipo de reação de sua que ela começou a retribuir, ele aprofundou mais o beijo escorregando a sua língua para dentro de sua boca procurando pela língua dela em movimentos sensuais. Mas em em vez de diminuir o rítmo, eles não pararam de se beijar...Todos os olhavam com o queixo caído, mais eles pareciam não ter notado que todos paralizaram tudo o que faziam para observá-los.

- Oe gente, tem crianças nessa página -.-' - **Falou Hanabusa que estava passando pelo set de gravação rumo à Sauna.**

- Hanabusa-kun! Eu estava tirando fotos! - **Repreendeu-o Juuri com a voz chorosa fazendo Yuuki e Kaname despertarem. - **Ah! Droga, Hanabusa-kun...Você é mau!

- Pelo menos eles se soltaram Juuri -.-' - **Disse Haruka tentando animar a esposa.**

**- **Vamos continuar logo...Em casa eu tiro mais fotos! *-* - **Todos a olharam espantados.**

**[...]**

- Ahh! Já descobri de onde o Hanabusa-chan tirou aquela revista! - **Falou Ayumi fazendo pose pensativa.**

- Que revista? - **Perguntou Sika confusa.**

- É uma que eu achei no quarto do Hanabusa-chan...É da Yuuki e do Kaname semi-nús. - **Falou ela com um sorriso malvado. - **Hanabusa-chan é hentai! e.e

- MeoDeols! Isso é verdade?? Eu quero uma revista dessas! Deve ser tão MOE *-*

- Depois a gente fala com a Juuri-sama...

- Ela é algum tipo de cafetão? O.O

- Vai saber... e.e

**[...]**

- Eu vou sempre te proteger Yuuki... - **Disse lhe dando um leve selinho e em seguida acariciando sua bochecha com uma das mãos. - **Como o Otoosama protege a Okaasama.

- Seremos como o Otoosama e a Okaasama? - **Perguntou envergonhada mais sem esconder o lindo sorriso que enfeitava seus lábios.**

- Sim, seremos exatamente como eles. - **Falou juntando suas testas e fechando os olhos.**

**- **Kaname Oniisama e eu... - **Sussurrou ela sendo embalada pelo sono. - **...Ficaremos juntos pra sempre...Aishiteru Oniisama...

**- **Que fofo!! - **Gritou Juuri pulando na cama e abraçando os filhos.**

- Okaasama, você tá esmagando a gente... - **Sussurrou Yuuki quase sem ar.**

- Gomen ne, mais é que é tão fofo ver vocês juntos que... - **Ela se levanta com a expressão sonhadora.**

- Acho que já chega por hoje...Se ela faz esse escândalo por causa de um beijo, imagina no capítulo que tiver o hentai -.-' - **Falou o Diretor com uma gota na cabeça.**

- Hentai? - **Perguntaram todos juntos tirando a Yuuki e o Kaname.**

- Sim, como nós vamos fazer uma pausa, já que nós so vamos pra Academia Cross com 15 ou 16 anos, o diretor pediu pra gente fazer uma cena Hentai pra compensar. - **Explicaram os dois juntos como se falassem com bebês.**

Haruka e Juuri desmaiam de susto, enquanto Sika e Ayumi pulavam e gritavam de alegria...Fazendo os outros olharem para elas com os olhos arregalados.

- Cahan... - **Pigarreiou Ayumi parando de pular. - **Queridos! Vamos encerrar por aqui...

- Isso mesmo, mais não significa que nós não voltaremos aqui pra amostrar as mancadas dos nossos personagens favoritos!

- Isso ai! Mais no próximo episódio eu vou entrar na história Ç.Ç então não vou poder gravar...Então a Sika vai fazer isso por mim \o/

- Espero que vocês sejam cutes comigo Okay?

- e.e Eles vão te tacar pedra amiga...

- O.O

- Brincadeira -.-'

- Eu sabia!!! - **Disfarça o nervosismo... - **Vai ser mole, você vai ver!

- De qualquer jeito, esse capítulo quase não teve erros Ç.Ç foi uma pena...

- É verdade, mais no próximo capítulo, a Ayumi vai cometer bastante erros pra gente ver!

- O///O

- e.e

- O///O

- e.e

- ¬.¬

- e.e

- ¬.¬'

- e.e'

- ¬.¬''

- e.e''

- Chega né??

- Meu rosto ficou dormente n.n'

- O meu também u.ú

- Queridos fãns...Espero que vocês gostem de mim *-*

- Vão gostar sim n.n Mais agora, vamos ter que nos despedir, todos já foram embora e eu tenho medo de ficar aqui sozinha...Fui!

- Bye, bye!

O Diretor apaga todas as luzes fazendo Ayumi e Sika sairem correndo e gritando coisas como " Tá escuro! ", " Eu pisei em algo macio. " e " Foi em cima de mim baka! ". Quando elas saíram, todas as luzes acenderam e os personagens de Vampire Knight saíram de seus esconderijos rindo horrores.

- Como é doce o sabor da vingança... - **Sussurrou Kaname para a câmera que as meninas esqueceram e deu uma piscadinha antes de disligar.**

_...Fim da trasmissão..._

* * *

__

Antes que alguém me mate ( com toda a rasão u.ú ) Eu gostaria de uma chance de me defender...Minha irmã-super-malvada-que-devia-ser-casada-com-o-coringa me deixou de castigo só porque eu qubrei o copo dela super fofo da Coca-cola Ç.Ç e o copo nem era dela, era meu ! Então ela escondeu a internet de mim ( a minha net é 3G )...Eu aproveitei pra concertar alguns erros que eu consegui achar, até porque eu sem querer deletei o Microsoft Word do meu pc -.-' Espero que tenham gostado *-*

_Sabe, quanto ao Hentai que eu mencionei acima ( BEM acima mesmo ) eu vou fazer de verdade *-* Vai ser meu primeiro hentai provavelmente, então se não ficar muito bom, por favor, me diga Okay? Pode meter bronca e dizer: " Ficou uma merda! " que ai eu tento fazer outro melhor Okay?_

_Casal 20 era um seriado que passava antigamente e tinha como protagonista dois espiões que obviamente eram um casal, então a expressão " Casal 20 " é usada hoje em dia pra descrever um casal perfeito, fofo moe ou o que diabos você quiser dizer com isso... n.n Pelo menos foi isso que a minha mãe me explicou._

_Esse foi o maior capítulo de bastidores que eu já fiz *-* me !_

_Espero que ninguém me odeie pela demora eu amo todos você!_

_Ps: Dessa vez não dá pra responder as reviews, mais __**Pitty Souza, Ayumi Diclonos e Sika-chan**__...Eu amo vocês!! *-*_

_**Sika, espero que tenha gostado da sua participação, no próximo bastidores você vai ser a entrevistadora...E eu espero que tenha gostado da sua SongFic ShikixRima *-***_

_**Ayumi-neesama, já está quase pronta sua oneshot, não é uma song, mais eu to fazendo com muito carinho *-***_

_**Pitty, sua one KanamexYuuki está demorando um pouco, eu sei, mais é que eu sou tão fanática pelo casal que eu quero fazer uma one bem especial pra você e pra eles também Okay? Sabe, porque eu sou tipo SUPER CONTRA ZeroxYuuki...Eles não tem nada a ver, ele é muito problemático ¬.¬**_

_Sinto queridos fãns de ZeroxYuuki, mais pra mim é mais fácil o Rido brincar de roda com a Yuuki e o Kaname que eu começar a gostar de ZeroxYuuki ¬.¬_

_Eu Amo-Adoro ZeroxIchirou *-* Amor Incesto Rules!_

_Beijinhos amores..._

_Uchiha Kuran Yuuki. _


End file.
